Friends or More?
by Ninasa1122
Summary: Isabella Swan moves to Forks and meets the mysterious and charming Edward Cullen. Will they become friends? Or will they revile there true feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1

Friends or More Chapter 1

Hey guys :D this is my first story on FanFiction I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it :D

and no I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does

if any of you are familiar with this story, I'm editing it because the old version is HORRIBLE! It just really needs to be edited...

Anyway enjoy :D

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

"Bella you know you don't have to do this sweetie," said my mother Renée. We are the airport waiting for my flight to Forks. I decided to move with my dad so my mom can be with her new husband Phil.

"I know but I want to, besides I haven't seen Ch-Dad in a long time." I replied.

"I know but..."

"Mom I'll be fine," I said as I hugged her.

The plan ride wasn't bad but I was a little nervous to see Charlie. I got off the plane and was nervously looking around for Charlie. "Bella!" called out a voice. I turned to see Charlie.

"Dad," I said as he gave me a shy hug.

"I've missed you Bells."

"Me too dad," I said as I returned the hug. The ride to Forks took some time but it felt longer with the silence between me and Charlie.

"So..are you excited for school tomorrow?" asked Charlie breaking the silence.

"Not really, just nervous," I replied. We soon pulled into the drive way when I saw a old red chevy.

"Welcome home Bells! I got you a homecoming present too," said Charlie.

"The truck?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yup!"

"Dad... I Love it! It's perfect!" I said with a excited grin.

"Well I'm glad you like it, why don't we get your stuff in and you can look at it in the morning." I sighed and got inside and took one last look at my truck.

I couldn't sleep that night, two reasons. One I'm really nervous for tomorrow, and second it's raining. I had forgotten that Forks was the rainiest place on earth. I woke up and got out of bed, brushed my teeth put on a T-shirt with a brown sweater and some black yoga pants and went down stairs.

"Morning Bells," said Charlie, "I'm sorry I can't stick around I got a call, but do you think you can get to school?" he asked.

"Ya it won't too be hard."

"Okay bye Bells, have a good day at school."

"Thanks dad," I said as he left. I ate my cereal and left. Finding the school was easy; I found a parking space and went to find the office. I walked in and found a old grey haired women doodling on a note pad. "Um...I'm Isabella Swan, I'm new," I said to the secretary.

"Oh of course we've been expecting you," she said with a creepy smile. "Well here's your schedule have a nice day miss Swan."

The morning classes were a blur. I met lots of new people who's name I completely forgotten the minute I heard them. And I got escorted by three boys who I think go by the names of Mike, Eric and Tyler; who were getting on my nerves. Lunch came and I got swarmed with people. "So what class do you have next Bella?" asked Mike.

"Um...biology," I said.

"Really me too! I'll take you there."

"Thanks," I said with a fake smile.

I walked in and handed the teacher my schedule. "Ah Miss Sawn nice to meet you, I'm Mr. Brunner you can take a seat next to Mr. Cullen over there." I looked to see a gorgeous guy with bronze hair and dark black eyes; Mike gave a small sigh of disappointment. I sat next to Edward and got a cold glare from Edward. Did he hate me already? He doesnt even know me... Maybe I smelled...

* * *

><p>Wells that it's for now I tried to keep the beginning short so I could get more into the story more I hope u liked it and I hope to update soon :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back! I'm really sorry, I went camping and I couldnt update before I left (computer problems) and then i didnt have my computer so ya... I realized my last update was really sort so im hoping that this will be longer. And thank you NeverLetGose2Love-the-Twihard for reviewing! Thanks so much! :D

And no I don't own twilight

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Though out class I kept glancing over at Edward, but I regretted it each time. He was kind of scary and there was something about him and I was going to find out what. 'DING DING' finally class was over ... And here comes Mike.

"Hey Bella!"

"Hey Mike," I said.

"What class do you have next?" He eagerly asked.

"I have gym."

"Oh me too!"

"Great!"

"We can be partners! Come let's go!" After being put though torture school was finally over! I ditched Mike and headed towards my truck and went home. It was hard sleeping because of the rain; it also didn't help that my thoughts kept drifting back to Edward. Over the week I never saw him again. I soon learned he had other gorgeous family members who were... Couples?

There was Alice and Jasper, and Emmet and Rosalie. They were giving me these weird looks though out the week; but the short one Alice, just looked excited, but they never approached me. After meeting some decent people I soon thought that I wouldn't see Edward again; boy was I wrong.

When I got to biology I let out a small gasp; Edward was back. I slowly made my way towards my seat. "Hello I'm Edward Cullen. Sorry I didn't introduced my self last week I wasn't...feeling well."

"Its nice to meet you, I'm Isabella, but I prefer Bella; but you probably already know that," I said with a small smile. He chuckled and Mr. Brunner started class. After getting our microscopes out and setting things up I started to work. I wanted to show off to Edward since I had already done this... I want to show off to Edward?

"So are you liking the weather?" Edward asked trying to start a conversation.

"Not really, I don't like any cold, wet thing," Edward chucked.

"Then why did you move here?" He asked curiously.

"Because my mom remarried and her new husband is a minor league baseball player so he travels a lot. My mom missed him so I came here to live with my dad."

"That was nice of you... You must really care about your mom."

"Ya she's like my best friend," why am I telling him all this? The assignment was easy and we finished early and ended up talking for the rest of the class. I found that Edward was a really nice guy.

"What's your favourite colour?" He asked after a lot of questions too.

"Topaz," I blurted out. Edward and I looked at each other for what seemed like forever. The bell rang and I jumped and looked away.

"You should go," he said breaking the silence, "you're going to be late for class." Gym was horrible, again. I slowly made my way to my truck. I looked to see Edward across the parking lot in what seemed to be a heated discussion with his sister Rosalie. He caught my eye and I immediately look away. I put on my iPod and started to fidget with my keys. Next thing I knew Edward was beside me; holding me, very close to him, and then a van. That could of killed us... But Edward was... And the van... It was like Edward stopped the van with his hand.

"How did you? ... You...you were over there and now your here and ... The van... It should of killed me," I was completely shocked.

"Bella you hit your head quite hard; I was right next to you the whole time."

"No you weren't," I argued.

"Bella please."

"Fine," I replied, "But you better explain later promise?"

"Promise," he said with a sigh. It didn't take long before they got us out; and it didn't take long for Charlie to get there ether.

"Bella are you alright?" Charlie asked.

"Ya dad I'm fine," I said as the paramedics we're taking me to the hospital. I kept insisting that I didn't need to go and told everyone that I was fine and that I was so lucky that Edward was with me. But I didn't help that Edward insisted that I go.

* * *

><p>Finally out of the hospital! Charlie was doing paperwork when I noticed Edward. "So do you mind explaining to me how you saved me?" I asked him.<p>

"I grabbed you," he replied, I glared at him.

"You know exactly what I mean! You were way over on the other side of the parking lot, not next to me."

"Like I said Bella you hit your head pretty hard, I'm not sure what you saw." That was the last time I had spoken to him in over a month. I tried to forget about him but it was hard considering I had class with him. I sighed as I walked into class. I was hoping he wouldn't show but there he was. I was hardly listening to Mike until he nudged me.

"Oh sorry Mike, what were you saying?" I said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" Mike asked hopefully. I heard a chuckled from Edward but I ignored it.

"Mike as I said before I'm not interested."

"Are you sure? It could be really fun and-"

"Leave her alone Mike, she said she wasn't interested," said Edward coldly. The two boys looked as they were about to fight but Mike turned and went to his seat.

"Thanks" I said to Edward.

He smiled, "no problem."

School ended as usual, I went home did my boring homework and fell asleep. When I woke up I was the happiest person alive. IT WAS SUNNY! I got to school a little exited see Edward but I didn't see him anywhere.

"Looking for your lover boy I see," I turned to see Angela smiling at me.

"He's not my lover boy," I said feeling my blush creep up on me.

"But you don't deny looking for him."

"Shut up Angela," I said blushing more.

She giggled and said, "I hate to break it to you, but the Cullen's are camping."

"How do you know?" I asked suspiciously.

"They always go camping when it's sunny."

"Why?"

"You've seen the weather here Bella who doesn't want to be outside right now?"

"Ya I guess."

"Hey guys!" Said Jessica.

"Hey." we replied.

"So who wants to go dress shoppingbin Port Angeles?" asked Jessica.

"Me!" piped up Angela

"Bella?" Asked Jessica raising her eye brow.

"Pleeeeeaasssssseee Bella? Come on we need you," begged Angela.

"Fine I'll go but I'm not buying anything because I'm not going to the dance," I said.

"Ok Bella," replied Jessica smiling. Port Angels was horrible! I left for a book store after they found there dresses, to find a book store. When I got there it was closed, all well I guess I'll just go to the restaurant. I wonder what Edward did today ... I wonder if he was thinking about me... Wait what?

After some confusing random thoughts about Edward I realized I wad being followed. Great. I tried to quicken my pace but I was trapped. "Hey baby what's the rush?" said a drunken man. I was going to die! Get raped and then die in the cold!

"Come here baby, give me a kiss," said another. Just as someone else was going grab me Edward appeared.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS AWAY FROM HER! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" he yelled, and then I passed out.

* * *

><p>"Mmmm...what? Where.. where am I?" I asked. I was sitting in the backseat of a car. Oh god, they probably killed Edward! And know they are going to-<p>

"Don't worry Bella, your safe, no one is going to hurt you," replied a soothing voice. I was in heaven, it was a angel ... A gorgeous Edward angel ... Wait.. No its just Edward ...

"What? How? Wait what happened?" I demanded.

"Those bastards almost raped you. Are you ok?"

"Ya I'm fine," now that I'm with you. Okay there is something seriously wrong with me.

Edward soon pulled up to the diner where I was supposed to meet Angela and Jessica. Wait how did Edward know? "How did you know to go here?" I asked him.

"I saw them walk in when I was driving past, and then I stumbled upon you."

"Thanks for that," I mumbled feeling embarrassed.

"Your welcome," he said with his amazing grin.

"Bella where have you been!" asked Jessica.

"Ya we waited and then we got hungry and... We were so worried we almost called 911!" said Angela.

"I'm sorry mothers but I didn't have my phone on me and I got a little distracted," I told them. They looked at Edward shocked but they kept their cool.

"Sorry to keep Bella from you two but I think it would be best if Bella did eat. I know you already ate but your welcome to join us," he told them with his charming smile.

"No were fine we should get going see you tomorrow Bella!" called Angela as they walked away giggling. Dinner was really fun with Edward. We talked about everything and I mean everything. I felt like I was talking to my mom again. Except this was a boy... A gorgeous boy named Edward.

"We should get going if you want to get home on time," he said.

"Ya that would be a good idea," I replied. Edward insisted that he paid and then proceeded to open my door.

"Edward does your family hate me?" I asked.

"No why would you think that?"

"I don't know... EDWARD!"

"What?"

"Slow down!"

"This is how I always drive," he said as he slowed down, "I hate driving slow," he muttered.

I laughed, "this is slow?"

"Well here you are home sweet home."

"Thanks for dinner Edward I had a great time," I said as he walked me to my door. He caught my eye and I was instantly lost in them. He stroked my check I gasped. "Edward your hands, Your so cold. Do you want to come in and warm up?" I asked him. Why did I do that he looked like was going to kiss me!

"No I'm fine.. I should be going I'll see you tomorrow Bella."

* * *

><p>Well there's that. I hope u like it :D and sorry if I misswords here and there I hope u liked it and don't forget to review :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey guys :D I know this starting to look like Twilight but I'm going to do it differently after we get though the OMG UR A VAMPIRE! uh ya...anyway ready for my next update? Of course you are :D well here it is :D

Enjoy

Don't own twilight and I never will

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Well I am never going to get over of what I did last night! I'm so stupid! I thought as I angrily closed my locker. The morning went by slowly; I was a little too eager for biology class. Lunch came I looked over by the Cullen table but no Edward! Darn it! Maybe I scared him off or something. I was about to sit at my regular table when something caught my eye, Edward. He was sitting alone at a nearby table and waved me over.

"Hey Bella how's your day been so far?" he asked me casually.

"Great," Now that your here I said to myself. Again we talked though out lunch and biology. I went home sad, sad that I was away from Edward... Man I am weird. And so is Edward... He's always freezing cold, pushed a car away with his bare hands... I've kind of learned not to mention it around him ... Something about him seems off... And I'm going to figure it out. I did my homework and went to bed. I woke up that morning excited as usual to see Edward. I got out the door and headed for school; I got to school pretty early. Sadly Edward wasn't here...yet. After about two agonizing minutes Edward arrived. YES! The day went as normal as any day could with Edward... And he doesn't eat ... ever. After school we met up and walked to my truck.

"Edward" I asked.

"Yes," said Edward.

"..your different then the rest of us...aren't you?" I asked, he was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"What do you think I am?" he asked me.

"Um...a giant mantis? Like off Buffy the vampire slayer?" Edward chuckled,

"You think I'm secretly a giant mantis?" he asked.

"Um..maybe.. are you?" he laughed again at me.

"No."

"Okay...well I'll think of something; bye Edward," said as I got into my truck.

"Bye Bella," he said with a watchful eye. Edward wasn't human. Then what is he? Probably not something off Buffy the vampire slayer...I should watch less T.V. ...Hmmmm I wonder what it would be like to be constantly killing vampires... Huh ... Maybe he is a human but he's a mutant like off X Men! ... Or he's playing me ... That means I'm wasting my time thinking...what to do, what to do ... Well I guess it could be fun playing along...hmmm zombie? No zombies are ugly and walk slow... Something fast... Like a spider... Oh god I hope he's not a spider! I hate spiders! Maybe he's... I don't know ... I think I'm going to watch Buffy the vampire slayer anyway maybe that will give me some ideas. After watching Buffy fighting vampires and a bunch of other things it didn't seem possible for Edward to be any of them ... They just didn't seem right for Edward. That morning I got up and rushed to school. He was early and waiting for me. And after getting out of my truck, it hit me; I know what Edward is...

* * *

><p>Sorry it's short but it just seems like a lovely place to end it! :D I'm sorry for my miss spelled words and apparently my title is spelled wrong too but you know what I mean. Well see you next time :D<p>

Please review!

And thank u to my one faithful reviewer NeverLetGoses2love-the-Twihard! :D Ps. HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! And I'm going to work on the next chapter right this second!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey guys I know I'm a slow writer but hey at least ur getting this update :P

Just like everyone else besides SM I don't own twilight

Anyway here it is! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Edward was a vampire. Now I just need to say it his face. I saw him waiting for me, but I turned and motioned for him to follow. I headed for the forest. We went a bit further in to the froest and I stopped. "Edward?" I spoke.

"Yes Bella."

"I think... I think I know what you are."

"Say it Bella, out loud."

"Vampire," I whispered.

"Do know what I eat?" he asked, "We drink blood Bella."

"Oh .. Ya ...that."

"Bella I'm dangerous."

"I know."

"Are you scared?" he asked.

"No...I feel safe around you...I trust you Edward."

"Safe? Bella do know what I can do? How strong I am? How fast I am? How dangerous I am!"

"Edward I'm not scarred of you. I know you won't hurt me," I said as I took a step closer to him.

"Bella I've done horrible things."

"That was the past." He sighed and grabbed my hand. "where are we going?" I asked.

"To class," he said.

"Class? I find out you're a vampire and now you want to go to class?" I said sarcastically. The day went okay after that I guess, I left as soon as the bell rang to go see Edward. Lunch came and we sat at a empty table. "Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Um... What do you eat?" I asked, he chuckled.

"I was wondering when you would ask. Well me and my family were what you call vegetarian. We don't drink human blood we drink animal blood."

"huh... Edward how old are you?"

"17."

"How long have you been 17?"

"A while."

"Oh...Edward what else can you do beside super strength, super fast speed and life forever?"

"Well I have the ability to read minds."

"What am I thinking?" purple dinosaurs, purple dinosaurs!

"I don't know," he said.

"But I thought.."

"I can, it's just not yours," he said with a scowl.

"Why do you think that is?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Oh...whats that girl over there thinking?"

"... About ... Er .. Her boyfriend."

"That girl in the blue?" I asked.

"...Feeding her cat after school."

"So...can all vampires read minds?" I asked.

"No...were all different...Alice can see the future and Jasper can control emotions."

"Wow. That's...amazing what about the rest of your family?"

"Well not all vampires have powers some are just kind of normal but Emmet is stronger, Rosalie is more beautiful, Esme has so much love and Carlisle he... He can stay away from human blood better than anyone."

"Wait...Carlisle the doctor?"

"Yes that's him," DING DING! "Come on Bella we have class."

"Oh my goodness gym was horrible!" I said to Edward on the way to my truck after school.

He chuckled, "I've never met anyone more clumsy than you miss Swan."

"Shut up,"I mumbled, "hey Edward... Can you turn into a bat?"

He laughed again,"no!" he said still laughing.

"What about being burned in the sun?"

"Nope."

"Garlic?"

"Nope."

"Stake to the heart?"

"Uh no."

"Hmmmmm"

"Planing to kill me?" he asked I blushed.

"No I'm curious that's all."

"Didn't curiosity kill the cat?"

"Yes but I'm not a cat."

* * *

><p>Well...that's it not sure where to go from there so I ended this chapter : hope you guys like it and it will be longer next time. And maybe even a Edward point of view :D see you next time and don't forget to review! :D And of course I remember :D your my faithful reviewer! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hey guys I'm so sorry! :O I'm known it's been awhile well a LONG while, but I've been so busy with school and stuff and I wanted to keep my promise so yeah... I hope you like it and PLEASE REVEIW! :D

Don't own twilight

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

This past week has flown by, I've spent almost every minute with Edward. "Bella could you come down here?" called Charlie from downstairs.

"Coming," I called back, "sup Dad?"

"You know where I got your truck from? Well the people I got it from are coming here for dinner okay?"

"Okay... Well I guess I should start dinner then." Since I'm bored out of my mind. I miss Edward. Even though we barely know each other he's my best friend, it seems like we've know each other for years. Hmmm ... What should I make...? After doing some thinking I finally decided I would make potatoes, steak and some noodles. I hope they like it. I wonder who's coming... God I better eat fast, but not too fast... Hmmmm I'll just tell Charlie I have homework. Parents always have boring friends and boring stuff to talk about, maybe I could do "homework" and read a book or something. Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," I said to Charlie. I opened the door and right before me stood a very handsome Native American.

"You must be Isabella," said a man in a wheel chair.

"Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you...?" I said.

"I'm Billy and this is my son Jacob."

"Hi," said Jacob.

"So Jacob how's school going? Are the kids harassing you still?" asked Charlie.

"Harassing?" I ask.

"Yeah but its better I guess there having difficulties adjusting to having a gay person around," said Jacob.

"Your gay?" I blurted out. Dose every hot guy have to be gay?

"Yeah... Is there a problem with that?" asked Jacob.

"No that's fine, sorry if I offend you-"

"It's okay Bella you didn't know, besides were like family," he said.

"It's true there here all time, or I'm over there. I know everything there is to know about Jake" said Charlie.

After having supper which wasn't so bad considering Jacob and Billy are pretty decent people to hang around with, we decided to play poker. After losing badly it was time for them to leave. "Well see you later Charlie, Bella," said Billy.

"Bye guy's, remember Jake if they cause you anymore headache just tell them you have your sources," I said.

"Oooo Bella," teased Jake laughing, "I'll keep it in mind."

"So Bella did you enjoy yourself this evening?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah I did actually."

"That's good... Well I'm going to clean up so why don't you get ready and go to bed."

"Okay night dad."

"Night Bells." I went up stairs brushed my teeth, changed, and went to bed.

**Edwards POV**

I really like Bella, but she just thinks were friends ... I hate friend zones.

"Hey Ed how's your girlfriend?" teased Emmet.

"Emmet were just friends."

"Yeah but you hate it. You really like her... No you looooove her! EDWARD AND BELLA SITIN IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G-"

"Shut up Emmet, go fuck Rose." He paused for a moment.

"That's a good idea! Thanks Ed!" Oh god why did I say that? WHY?! I had to get to out of here; i jumped out my window and ran off in to the night. I eventually ended up at Bella's house; I couldn't help it..I can't stay away from her. She was so peaceful in her sleep... "Edward," shit "Edward," mumbled Bella. I relaxed she's sleep talking.

**Bella POV**

I woke up in the Morning got ready and was about to get into my truck when I saw someone. "Edward! Oh god don't do that to me you scared me!" he laughed.

"Bella, Bella, Bella you're so sensitive, besides it's not like I attacked you!" he replied with his gorgeous smile.

"Whatever. So why exactly are you here?"

"I was wondering if I could drive you to school."

"Err... Sure t-that w-would be great." Oh my Gosh am I seriously stuttering? He smiled at me. Oh how I love his smile.

"Well come on then, we don't want to be late," He grabbed my hand and dragged me to his car.

"Not with your driving skills Cullen! We won't be late for anything," I said laughing. He chuckled too and politely opened my door for me. "Such a gentlemen," I said giggling. We got to school and we headed off to class. During my break for my next class I heard my name being called.

"Bella!" I turned around and saw Edward.

"Hey Edward," I said.

"I was wondering... Do want to cut class?" asked Edward.

"Sure, were to?"

"I know a good place, come on." he said and grabbed my hand and lead me to the forest. After walking for what seemed like years we stopped.

"Edward where are we?"

"Just a bit further Bella."

"I thought we were done walking," I whined as I dragged my feet.

"So delicate," mumbled Edward.

"I heard that!" We walked for a few more minutes and I saw it. It was a beautiful meadow surrounded by trees and bushes in almost a perfect circle. There were beautiful flowers and green grass, It was breathtaking. "It's beautiful," I whispered.

"I come here to think a lot... You're the first person I've shown this place to."

"Thanks, Edward... I'm glad you took me here."

"Come on let's put your delicate feet to rest and sit."

* * *

><p>"No way! Edward I can't believe you said that to someone! You're so rude!" I said laughing as Edward recalled something from his childhood.<p>

"Bella?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Have you dated someone before?"

"No."

"Have you ever liked someone?"

"Not really, I've never been actually interested," I replied, until now.

"Huh."

"What about you?" I asked.

"Well there was one girl... But I didn't really like her... I'm looking for my soul mate."

"Awe no one's caught your eye?" I teased. He just shrugged.

"What about you any cute guys recently?" he asked.

"Um... Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe." I replied. I looked up at Edward only to get lost in his eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes." Oh crap did I say that loud! He chuckled

"So do you..." He said as we slightly lend in to each other. We were so close to each other I could smell him. Before I knew it, he crashed his lips on mine. After a few minutes we realized what we were doing. I quickly pulled away.

"Bella! I- I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened! I'm so-"

"Edward its fine, stuff like this happens." At least I think it might.

After our little incident we decided that I should go home. You know do homework, chores, make supper; what all teenagers do... WHO AM I KIDDING! I FREAKING KISSED EDWARD FREAKING CULLEN FOR FUCKS SAKE!

"Hey Bella," I jumped. Wow how long have I been standing here for it's already seven! "What's for supper?" Asked Charlie. Crap.

"Um I don't really feel like cooking... can we order some pizza?" I asked.

"Sure."

After the pizza came we made small talk during supper but there wasn't much to talk about so I just decided to go to my room. I collapsed on my bed and thought about today; I couldn't believe we kissed. I decided to get ready for bed and fell asleep thinking of Edward.

I woke up did the usual went out the door and saw... Him... "Hey Bella! Want a ride?" asked Edward.

"Sure." I replied. Hoping into his car. "So... What you do last night?" I asked casually.

"Er... Not much just hang around and stuff."

"Stuff?" I asked.

"Yup, just stuff."

"Ok..."

I don't know about Edward but talking face to face with him is really hard ever since our kiss... I wish we could date so I wouldn't have to keep hiding my feelings from him ... But I don't think he likes me. I'm just some human who stumbled into the vampire world. Edward already said he doesn't like anyone. I sighed and went to bed after my boring and awkward day with Edward.

I woke up in a downer mood. I'm going to go to school, hopefully learn something and leave. My morning went as usual; get dressed, eat, brushed my teeth, grabbed my coat walk out the door... HOLY SHIT THERES SNOW! Suddenly I felt cold, icy, yucky snow hit me, and heard laughing. "Bella the look on your face is priceless!" yelled Edward.

"Edward you jerk!" I yelled back as I grabbed some snow and chucked it back at him. He easily dodged but I won't give up! After foolishly running around my back yard throwing snow at Edward and trying to run from him. Me being the klutz I am fell, well almost fell.

"Bella you have to be more careful," Edward said as he held me in his arms.

"Yes sir," I replied as I stared into his gorgeous eyes. Suddenly I kissed him. "Oh! Oh my god! Edward! I'm sorry! I really sorry! I didn't mean to do that!"

"... It's okay Bella..."

**Edward POV**

After my second kiss with Bella I took her to school, sat in class, counted down the minutes till I saw her again, made small talk and after school drove her home. But that kiss, it was amazing! I love her so much! But I'm not sure how she would respond to me...does she even like me?"Edward? Can we come in?" I looked up and saw Alice and Emmet.

"Sure."

"Edward we know you like this girl. So go get her! Before someone else does!" said Emmet.

"She doesn't like me," I replied.

"Edward you are so stupid sometimes!" yelled Rosalie from the living room.

"I agree with Rose, you two are crazy for each other! Anyone with eyes can see that!" exclaimed Alice.

"But-"

"No buts! Edward she likes you and I can prove it, I've seen it," said Alice. I saw a flash of Bella and me holding hands, Bella and me at prom, Bella and me cuddling on a couch, Bella in a beautiful white dress walking down an isle... Walking towards me. And Bella as a vampire.

"Alice-"

"Edward just go! I'm tired of seeing you mope around!" said Emmet.

"Edward you've been alone for so long, and now that you've met your mate, you hold back... Edward go get her." encouraged Alice.

**Bella POV**

I walked to my bedroom and was about to climb into my toasty bed when I spotted Edward. "Edward! What are doing here?"

"Bella... I have to tell you something... Bella... I love you. I've loved you since the moment I saw you. I just had to tell you..."

"You... Love me?"

"Yes." That was enough for me! I leaped into his arms and kissed him. "Bella... Do want to go to prom with me?" I giggled.

"Yes!"

* * *

><p>Well I hope you liked my story and reviews would be nice! :D I'm hoping to post other stories too. And thank you my faithful reviewer for reviewing: D but to be honest I didn't know where to go with this story so I decided to end it. Well PEACE OUT! And don't forget to review! :D<p>

Also if your familiar with this story or are new a saw that I edited this story because it was bad and I didn't like it, well I still don't but I don't want to delete it, so I'm leaving it.


End file.
